


Fast and Furious Knight

by sleepingdragon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fast And Furious - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingdragon/pseuds/sleepingdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander gets thrown out of the Cleveland Slayer house and so goes to LA to meet up with an online pen-pal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xander's Expulsion

*Disclaimer* I Do Not Own Buffy or FF nor do make Any money from this story.

 

Xander cursed as he quickly packed his personal belongings into a large bag before leaving the house that he had shared with slayers on the Cleveland Hellmouth and throwing the bag in the back seat of his car before grabbing his tool chest to gather all of his tools. Throwing his tools in the trunk he gave one last look at the house before getting in the driver's seat and driving away. He was heading down to L.A. to see a friend that he had met over the Internet. As he drove he thought about what had happened that lead to where he was now.

 

*Xander walked through the door to the house and was surprised to see the large group of girls standing in the entrance with angry expressions on their faces.

"What's up, girls?"

The girl at the very front of the group said, "We're tired of having you loafing around the house not doing anything, Harris. It's time you grow-up and stop being a burden on us."

"Excuse me? What are you talking about, Mina? I do not loaf around the house and do nothing. I go to work every day so that we can afford to keep this house. We have electricity, water, heat, and air because I go to work everyday. On my days off I do repairs to the house that are needed because you girls can't go outside to spar or settle your personal disputes. At night I do research for you so you know what you're fighting against. Don't you dare tell me, Mina Anne, that I don't do anything around this house."

Mina sneered and said, "You are not the one who keeps this house going, Harris. The Watcher's Council pays for everything here. I've never seen you so much as crack a book since you've been here. You're no longer welcome here, Harris, so just get lost."

"Fine. You don't want me here? Then don't come crying to me when your bills come due and you can't pay them. Don't call me when your house falls down around your ears!"

With that he had stormed out of the room.*

 

As Xander entered L.A. he sighed as he remembered that he had a possibility of meeting up with Angel and his group. 

"Oh well. If I see them I'll worry about it then."

He pulled into an all night cyber cafe and logged onto a terminal. He went to his e-mail to send a message to his friend that he was in town and see if he wanted to meet up somewhere. Normally the man answered his e-mails with-in thirty minutes and no more than an hour. When there was no answer after two hours he got worried and decided to drive by the place his friend said he owned. He got the directions to the garage and headed that direction. 

When he got there he got out of his car and headed inside. 

There was a young woman standing behind the counter so he went up to her and said, "Hi. I'm looking for Dom Toretto. Is he around today?"

The woman glared at him and asked, "Who wants to know?"

"My name's Xander. Dom and I met online on a website for car parts."

The woman smiled and said, "Yeah. That sounds like the kind of site Dom would be on. He's not here right now. Leave your name and number and I'll get him to call you when I see him tonight."

"Sure. You got a pen and paper?"

The woman smiled and handed over her pad and pen. Xander jotted down his name, his e-mail, and his cell phone number.

"Just tell him Boy-Toy said 'Bite Me!'"

"Boy-Toy? You got something going on with Dom?"

"Nah! It's just a nickname an old girlfriend gave me and I made it my online name to everything."

The girl nodded and Xander headed out to his car. He found a motel to stay in until Dom called him. It was nearly midnight before his cellphone rang. He looked at the display to see who it was and wasn't surprised to see that it was one of the Cleveland Slayers calling him.

He answered it and said, "I told ya'll not to call me."

"Buffy called and wanted to talk to you. You left your Watcher's phone here when you took off."

"She calls back tell her I'm on vacation and I'll call her in a few days unless it's world endage. And if you tell her I said anything but that I will know and you will be demoted from a patrol Slayer to babysitter for the youngest of the Slayers."

"Fine. Whatever."

With that the girl hung up. Xander hung up on his end as well before rolling over and going to sleep. He was woken up by his cellphone ringing. With a groan he rolled over to grab it and see who was calling him so early in the morning. Seeing the unfamiliar number he hoped it wasn't another of the Slayers.

"Hello?"

"Boy-Toy! You got any need of some extra muscle around your place?"

Xander smiled and said, "Hey, Dom! Actually, I'm in L.A. for a while. What 'cha got going on?"

"Not much. A couple of races in a couple of days and possibly the killing of my baby sister's ex-boyfriend. You?"

"Vacation for a few days then I might get in touch with a co-worker of sorts here in L.A.. You wanna go terrorize the broody bastard with me?"

Dom laughed and said, "Yeah. That could be fun. Come by the shop today and I'll introduce you around to the team."

"Sure. I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"We'll wait for you, man."

The two men hung up and Xander got up to get dressed for fun. Once he got back to Dom's shop he was amazed at the cars that were parked outside. He was just reaching for the door when a large, bald man slammed it open. 

The man glared at him for just a moment before grinning and saying, "Let me guess. Boy-Toy?"

Xander nodded and said, "Yeah. Dom?"

"Get in here, man. We're getting ready to go to a race. Wanna come with us?"

"I didn't get dressed up for nothing. Show me what you got, Dom."

Dom lead Xander into the garage and hollered, "Heads up, people! Before we head to the race I want ya'll to meet my friend, Xander. He's better known to the world as Boy-Toy."

He then pointed to each person and gave their names.

"Vince, Leon, Jesse, Letty, Brian, and, my baby sister, Mia."

Xander nodded to each person and wasn't to surprised when Vince stood up and said, "What the hell, Dom? Is one stray not enough for you?"

Brian seemed to take offense at that because he said, "Hey! Not a stray, Vince. Besides, Mia's the one who keeps me so, if I was a stray I wouldn't belong to Dom."

Xander watched the group interact for a few minutes and noticed the thin strands of light that encircled each person. He smiled when he realized that the same color was on all of them and they all lead back to Dom.

He said, "I think you all belong to Dom in a way. Some more than others."

Everyone looked at him strangely and he shrugged saying, "People also call me 'The One Who Sees' for a good reason. I notice things no one else does."

Dom raised an eyebrow and said, "Really? What do you see with us?"

"Your aura. Dom's is a deep royal purple and it stretches out to wrap around each of you."

He looked at Mia, Letty, and Brian.

"Some more than others."

He then turned to Dom and said, "So, what about these races?"

Dom laughed and said, "Yeah. Let's go, people. We got some money to be making."

The group of people quickly headed for their cars. 

Dom pulled Xander to his car and said, "You better hang on tight, Boy-Toy. I don't drive slow."

Xander smiled and said, "I highly doubt you can be a worse driver than any of my girls. Their reflexes are to fast for a car's systems. Makes for really bad drivers."


	2. Xander's Intro to Dom's World

Dom smirked and then slammed on the gas as they took off. Xander smiled as Dom took turns at crazy speeds trying to shock the boy. When they got to the place where everyone was gathering for the races Xander got out of Dom's car with a smile.

"Not bad, Dom. I almost fell asleep."

Dom shook his head and said, "You're crazy, bro. Come on and learn what a street race is all about."

They joined up with Dom's team walking up to where the main group was gathering deciding who would be running in the race that night. Xander rested against Letty's car as the money was handed over to Hector and Dom set the rules as to what was going to happen. 

As Dom got in his car Xander asked, "How come Dom gets to set the price and rules of the race?"

Vince glared at him and said, "Dom is King of the street racers here. He hasn't been defeated in a race yet."

Xander nodded and said, "He's the best of everyone here so you automatically defer to him and what he wants. Pack mentality at it's best, man."

Just then his cell phone rang and he cursed as he pulled it out to check the number.

"What do you want now, Mina?"

"Buffy called here looking for you again. She said it had something to do with some whore named Tara."

Xander growled in anger and said, "You Never call Tara a whore again, Mina. She was better than all of us put together."

"Whatever, Harris. Just call Buffy so she stops bugging us. We have enough problems without having to play messenger for you."

Xander hung up on the girl he'd brought into the Slayer house before he could say something he would regret. He watched as Dom's car sped past the finish line and cheered with the rest of the group before stepping off to the side a little more and calling Buffy on her cell phone.

*Hello?*

"Hey, Buffy. What's up?"

*Xander! I've been trying to get in touch with you for several days now! Where have you been?*

"I'm taking a little vacation, Buffy. Mina and the other girls at Cleveland house decided I was no longer welcome there so I left."

*Is that what happened? I knew Mina was in a snit over something but, she wouldn't say anything other than that it was your fault. What really happened, Xander?*

Xander sighed and told Buffy the entire story of what happened and then said, "I'll only stay gone until they realize that the Council doesn't pay for everything in that house or keep the place running as smoothly as it has been."

*What do you mean, Xander? Giles sends you a check every month for the bills and groceries. He finally got into the old Council's finances and has been releasing it to the houses that need it the most right now. He knew that you had been working overtime to pay for everything at the house so he made sure that you got the first check which should have been enough to pay the mortgage off and keep the bills paid for several months as well as make sure you had everything you'd been doing without for so long. He's been sending the check for almost a year now.*

"That little Bitch! No wonder she always wanted to get the mail this past year. She's been stealing the fucking check and spending it on herself. Buffy, send Willow to knock the little bitch back to potential level. I want her out of that house and away from the other girls as soon as possible. Also, make damn sure that she pays back all of the money she's stolen. I'm still gonna take this vacation but, it won't be as long as I was first thinking of making it. Also, what did you want to talk to me about? Mina did manage to relay that you wanted to talk to me about something to do with Tara."

*Yeah. I'll do that, Xander. What I wanted to tell you was that a portal opened yesterday and Tara came through. She is from a completely different dimension where it wasn't her that died but, Willow. She used up most of her magic to open the portal to the nearest dimension with a living Willow.*

"Awesome! I'll be there in a few days to meet our new Tara. How did Willow and Kennedy take her sudden appearance?"

*Kennedy tried to stake her only to have Willow put her through a wall and tell her to leave Tara alone. Kennedy has been something of a bitch since then and takes every chance she can to get between Willow and Tara. Willow doesn't care that this Tara is from a different dimension just that it's Tara and she did every test she can think off to prove that it really is Tara.*

Xander laughed softly and said, "Of course she did. She's never really gotten over Tara's death. So, like I said, I'll be there in a few days to meet up with ya'll but, right now, my ride is fixing to leave without me. Maybe I'll bring some new friends with me when I come."

*Alright. See you later, Xan. And I'll get Willow right on taking care of Mina's little problem.*

"Bye, girl. See you in a few days."

The two friends hung up and Xander climbed into Dom's car as he pulled up next to him. 

Dom looked at him and asked, "So, how did you like the race, Xan?"

"It was cool. It probably would have been even better if I had gotten to see all ten seconds of it but, work called for a moment and I had to deal with a girl who is getting to big for her britches. So, do you and your team wanna go to England for a few days?"


	3. Willow's Explosion

Willow sat in the living room of the London Council house with the newly arrived Tara sitting next to her. She was listening to the girl tell about how hard it was for her to resist tearing the ones responsible for her lover's death apart and was also telling about how she, herself, had failed to resist the temptation to seek revenge. 

When Tara asked how she was brought back to the side of light Willow smiled sadly and said, "My best friend, Xander, saved me and the whole world by stepping between me and the statue I was going to use to channel the Earth's power to destroy it. He just kept telling me that he loved me and that, if I was going to end the world then, I had to start with him."

The blonde smiled and said, "The Xander from my dimension was very brave. He became an Immortal when he died saving my life from a Slayer who was turned by a master vampire."

"Did he die a final death before you left?"

"No. He said that he would follow me as soon as he was able to. He was also something of a powerful mage from the Halloween that everyone became their costumes. He went as Dumbledore from the Harry Potter books."

Willow giggled and said, "That sounds about right. He went as a soldier here and got all the knowledge of the soldier downloaded into his brain. Was your Xander possessed by a hyena just after Buffy came to town?"

Tara looked at her strangely and asked, "Who's Buffy, again?"

"She's the Slayer. She's where the split in the Slayer line started."

"She was never in Sunnydale in my dimension. We had Elizabeth. My Xander was possessed by a lion and it wasn't just him. All of us were."

"Did you have a werewolf named Oz who was also a musician?" asked Willow.

"Yes. He was so excitable. We often called him our little puppy and he acted like it a lot of the time." giggled Tara.

Willow was surprised at the description of Oz. 

"Wow! The Oz here is so stoic that you're lucky to hear him say ten words at one time. Mostly he has one word answers to everything and nothing surprises him. Even when he was introduced to the supernatural all he said was, 'Huh!'. It was when the Judge was being assembled."

The two girls were still sitting there talking when Buffy came in the room looking a little miffed.

"Willow! Xander needs you to go knock Mina Anne back down to a potential. She lied to the other girls and got them to help her kick him out of the Cleveland house. Also, she's been stealing the check Giles has been sending to take care of the house bills and everything."  
Willow narrowed her eyes and said, "She's so busted. I'll go first thing in the morning here so that it's the middle of the night there and she'll be all sleepy and off her game. I'll take everything I need to un-Slayer-ize her. Anything else I need to take care of while I'm there? And, if he's been kicked out of the house where is he staying?"  
Buffy smiled and said, "He said he was taking this time to take a vacation and go see a friend that he met online on a car part site. It sounded like he was at a racetrack when I was talking to him just a few minutes ago."  
Willow frowned and said, "He has a friend on the Internet that he didn't tell me about? Is it a girl friend? A boy friend? Are they romantically involved? Why didn't he tell me about this person? Have I been a bad friend and not been paying attention to things he's said?"  
Buffy smiled as she held up her hand to stop the flow of words before saying, "I'll answer in order. Yes. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. No. Now, as to why he didn't tell any of us about this friend, he most likely just wanted to have something that was just his for a while. Like you did when you and Tara first started dating. I think we all need that for a while before we introduce people to the rest of the group from time to time."  
Willow nodded and was about to say something about going to bed when Kennedy stormed in.  
"That bitch has started a domino effect of things portaling in!"  
Willow stood in front of Tara and asked, "What are you talking about, Kennedy?"  
"Another person just opened a portal in the back yard and stepped through. He's bringing about ten other people through with him!" shouted Kennedy.  
Tara jumped up and said, "It must be Xander and the other survivors that he said he found."  
They all ran to the back door and watched amazed as the tall, broad form of Xander Harris stepped through the blue, swirling light of the portal followed by sixteen other people. Buffy gave a soft cry when she saw her mother step through the portal. Willow gave a cry as well when she saw her childhood friend, Jesse, step through. The two girls ran from the building and embraced their lost loved ones.  
Willow pulled away from Jesse and said, "Xander is going to freak out over this. You've been gone from us for nearly ten years."  
Kennedy watched as the girl she thought of as hers hugged the different people that she recognized and yet still kept the blonde girl who had come through first close to her. She was pissed that her girlfriend had thrown her away as soon as the little blonde bitch had stepped through the portal. Kennedy wasn't used to being the one thrown away. She had always been the one to throw away the girlfriend or boyfriend that she had for someone new and didn't like the feeling that she now had. Seeing as how the two other women weren't going to let go of the new people any time soon Kennedy stormed off in search of Mr. Giles to get him to slap some sense into them and make them send away the new people who were taking all the attention away from her.  
________________________________________  
Over the next few days Kennedy could be seen storming around the house and trying to break into the rooms assigned to the new people when Mr. Giles had refused to send them away. She was smart enough to wait until nearly everyone was out of the house before she tried to get into the rooms but, the doors had been magically sealed and she couldn't get in. She finally decided to set up a camera system to watch everything that the new people did.  
She thought to herself, *I'll catch them doing something that will put us all in harm’s way and then prove to the others that I was right. No stupid dimension hopping bitch is gonna steal MY girlfriend until I'm done with her.*  
What she didn't know was that Giles had put a charm on her to keep track of her and everything she did. He was getting tired of her spoiled little rich girl attitude about everything that was going on.  
________________________________________  
In the mean time Willow had gathered the things she would need to take to Cleveland with her to kick Mina Anne out of the Slayer House and teleported there the day after the other dimensional travelers had arrived. She appeared in the back yard where several of the girls were laying out in their swimsuits next to a brand new swimming pool. The girls had jumped to their feet at the light of the teleport and were standing there staring at the red-head.  
One of the younger girls stepped forward and said, "Miss Willow, can we help you with anything?"  
"Where is Mina?"  
"Inside lying down with a headache. She was out all night with her boyfriend and, I think they were drinking."  
"Who ordered the pool?"  
"Mina did. She said that she cleared it with Mr. Giles before she ordered it." said one of the older girls whose family was as rich as Kennedy's family was and was just as spoiled as Kennedy.  
Thankfully, she was nowhere near as bitchy as Kennedy was.  
Willow sneered and said, “Well she lied, Stacey. Call the pool man and tell him that you’re returning the pool. You had better hope that I’m in a better mood when I get done with Mina Anne. You girls had better have this house clean by the time I’m done or you won’t like the consequences.”  
The girls standing behind Stacey all nodded while Stacey just stood there.  
When Willow was out of earshot she turned to the girls and said, “We don’t have to do what she says. We’re in control here. Macie, put that phone down! We are not giving up the pool that we earned. Nor are we doing stupid chores around the house. We’ll just call someone to do it for us. That was about the only thing Harris was good for around here. Mina will tell little Miss Priss up there off for daring to enter our domain and ordering us around.”  
The other girls looked at each other and then Macie said, “Ms. Willow is the one who gave us our Slayer powers, Stacey. She can just as easily take them away again. I don’t want to go back to being a whore for my father and his friends. I’m not going against Ms. Willow.”  
Stacey glared at her and said, “Then you can just get out of this house, Macie. As can anyone else who feels the same as she does.”  
To her surprise most of the other girls stood behind Macie and one said, “No, Stacey. You’re the one who will get out of our house. I’ve looked over the house bills and the house account that Mr. Harris set up and I’ve never seen a single deposit from the Council into the account. It really has been Mr. Harris who kept us afloat in this house. I can remember the pages of demon information sitting on the kitchen table waiting for us every morning and I know that we were all either out on patrol or in bed sleeping every night so it really was him that did all of the research for us.”  
The other girls nodded and then a scream shattered the morning air. The girls all ran up the stairs to see what was the matter. What they found when they got there made them all wince in pain.  
Willow had dragged Mina out of bed by her hair and her boyfriend was frozen jumping out of the bed. Willow threw Mina to the floor and gave a quick whispered word which caused a green glow to surround the younger girl.  
Willow threw a barrier up around the door to keep the other girls out of her way before saying, “You girls had better get to work if you don’t want to end up like Mina Anne will be in just a few minutes.”  
With that Willow pulled her supplies out of her bag and began the spell that would remove Mina as a full Slayer and return her to the position of being just a potential Slayer. It only took about five minutes before Willow was done and she was packing up her belongings.  
She looked down at Mina and said, “You have twenty-four hours to get your belongings together and get off the property, Mina. If you’re not gone by this time tomorrow I will be back and you will be forcefully evicted. Also, if you try to take anything that belongs to the Council I will know and you will be put in the dungeon at the main house. This includes the things you bought with the money you have stolen from the Council which you will be repaying, by the way. You owe the Council one million dollars and you owe Xander alone four thousand. I would get a very high paying job really quickly if I were you.”  
With that Willow released all of her magic and swept out of the room to the angry screaming of Mina and her boyfriend. She smiled to herself as she walked through the house and saw the other girls cleaning up the house. There was a small army of men outside pulling out the pool that Mina had ordered and Stacey was scowling deeply as she refused to help with anything. She silently vowed to make everyone in the house pay for ruining the good thing they had going here.  
Willow silently popped out of the house headed back to the London Council House. She was surprised to find Buffy and Faith holding onto Kennedy while Giles was checking on a bleeding Tara who was laying on the floor.  
“What happened?”  
Buffy looked at her best friend and said, “Kennedy attacked Tara with a knife. Luckily we were all heading to Giles’ office and caught her before she could make another attempt to finish it.”  
Willow’s eyes hardened and she said, “Put her in one of the cells, please. I’ll remove her from the Slayer line as well today. Also, Mina has twenty-four hours to vacate the Cleveland House with her stuff or she goes in a cell here.”  
Buffy and Faith nodded and picked Kennedy up to carry her to the Slayer proof dungeon cells. Willow joined Giles beside Tara and began doing small spells to stop the flow of blood and then smearing some salve on the wound to help the healing. Once Willow was done Giles carried the blonde girl to the set of rooms that she and Willow shared. Willow headed down to the dungeons to take care of removing Kennedy from the Slayer line. As she was heading down she ran into the alternate dimension Xander who followed her down to the dungeons.  
He stood back and watched her do the small ritual that removed the Slayer essence from Kennedy and, as they headed back up to the lobby he said, “I have felt that there is someone else in this world that shares my essence. Do you know of him?”  
Willow nodded and said, “He’s been my best friend since kindergarten. He’s in America right now heading up the American Council House. He should be coming here in a week or two.”


	4. Team Torreto Meets the Slayers

Xander watched as his new friends packed up their gear and made arrangements for their store and garage to be cared for by some friends of theirs while they were gone. He couldn’t wait to get to the main Slayer house in London and see all of his old friends again. He was anticipating Vince opening his mouth around Buffy or Faith and getting his ass handed to him. It would really make the brash man rethink his views on women and their roles in life. He was kind of surprised that Dom, Letty or Mia hadn’t already smacked him around for his views on women. He shrugged to himself and then went to help the girls load their bags into his SUV before heading to the airport to catch the next flight to London. As he listened to the team talking he noticed that the guys were actively avoiding talking about something that had to do with Mia and Letty. He also noticed that the girls weren’t allowed to open their own doors or hold anything delicate for very long. He smiled and began talking about one of the girls that he had brought back from Africa for her Slayer training. 

“I have to warn you guys about some of the girls you’ll be meeting at the school my friends and I run. They all have really strong reactions to new situations and people. Some more than others. They all have some really bad nightmares and can be pretty tightly strung in some cases. There are a few that you really need to be aware of at all times. Dana was severely tortured and has an extreme reaction to new people but, most especially to men. She actually cut a guy’s hands off once because he resembled one of the guys who tortured her. Bomani is from Africa and was treated as an outcast who was stoned and beaten almost daily by her tribe. They all have nightmares and swear that they see monsters in every shadow. We train them in physical fighting to help them get control over their reactions. Plus, it keeps them in shape for their chosen professions. Several of our girls are models, doctors, actors, and even some librarians. Though, a whole bunch of them are going into law enforcement to keep what happened to them from happening to other girls. They all still complain about the nightmares of demons and vampires and being other girls from different time periods but, it’s getting better after a couple of years with a safe way to let out their anger, frustration and fear.”

Mia looked at Letty and they nodded to each other before Mia said, “Letty and I have been having dreams like you just described. Do you think that your friends could help us deal with them?”

“Yeah, cause it’s kind of weird watching someone in a Victorian dress beat the living hell out of some guy in need of a facial. We ain’t had such bad lives but, there are a few black spots in our histories.”

Xander smiled and said, “Not to worry, girls. My ladies can help you right out. Though, I have to warn you, Buffy’s idea of therapy is a mad shopping spree and Faith’s idea is a bout of full on fighting followed by clubbing and hitting on every guy in view.”

Dom raised an eyebrow at the deliberate leading that his friend was doing in telling them about the girls that he was taking them among.


End file.
